baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Playtime
Playtime is a character that appears in the game Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. She is a school girl that roams the halls of Here School, acting as a severe obstacle for the player. Description Her in-game sprite is a poorly drawn, animated image of a small girl skipping rope that will randomly wander through the halls. If she spots the player, while not on cooldown, she will chase them. She resembles a little girl, likely a school girl based on her presence in the School, that wears a red, long-sleeved dress with blue pants and brown shoes. She has messy brown and black hair, a smile and a large nose. She appears to always have her right leg lifted in the air. She is described to have poor eyesight, her entirely black eyes indicating either retinal damage or a lack of eyeballs. She is animated to be skipping rope at all times as well as having her hair constantly move. Her voice is distorted by poor audio quality, and her speech is consistently monotone and at a masculine pitch. Glitches Prior to the 1.3 update, if the player was standing in a doorway and was caught by Playtime, the player would escape the rope as soon as they jumped the rope, and Playtime would wander off as if the player had jumped all five times. Mechanics Playtime will randomly roam the hallways in unspecified directions, playing her signature jingle until the Player is close enough to her, in which she will immediately approach the Player at high speed and stop them in their tracks upon contact. She will force the player to jump over a skipping rope five times without fault, otherwise, the player will restart the first skip. The Player must press the spacebar to jump and time the rope's position in order to successfully skip. After playing with her, you regain your stamina. Upon jumping for the fifth time, she will leave and the player will be free to walk again. She will not attack the player again for a couple of seconds after leaving. However, if the player uses the Safety Scissors, her rope will be cut, and she will no longer play with you. When the player cuts her skipping rope, she will say "Ooh! That makes me sad!" Her smile will turn into a frown before walking away. This is considered bullying, and if The Principal of the Thing is near when you do this, you will be sent to detention. While the player is halted by Playtime, other characters such as Baldi, Arts and Crafters, Principal of the Thing (If he caught you breaking the School Rules),1st Prize, and Gotta Sweep can all still affect the player upon contact. In the case of Baldi, this can lead to him catching the player. Even when the player is playing jump rope, a BSoda can still be used if the player has it. This is a good thing to keep in mind if Baldi is chasing the player while playing jump rope. The player can also walk into a room outside the halls and prevent Playtime from catching them. Playtime can follow the player into the Cafeteria, though. Playtime's jingle and the ability to cut her rope were features added in V1.3 Quotes Unused Trivia * Playtime is the only drawn character in the game, as most of the others are either models or objects. ** Playtime's design was made in GIMP. * Playtime is the only female character in the game. * Playtime is one of three characters with animations in the game, the others being Baldi and 1st Prize. * The Protagonist, Friend, Playtime and It's a Bully are all the only (currently known) students in the game. * In the earlier versions of the game, there was a glitch where Playtime would not leave the player after the rope mini-game ended, getting stuck in an infinite loop. * In the game files, there are unused voiced lines where Playtime counts to 10. ** There are also voice lines where Playtime tells the player how to play the game. This was likely cut as it took too long. ** This may indicate that Playtime was originally going to make the Player jump-rope 10 times, but it was changed to 5 when the final game was released (probably because 10 jumps would take too much time). **It is also possible that the number of times the player would have to jump rope would increase each successive time Playtime caught them. **In the final game, the "5" sound file is never played, even though the player has to jump rope 5 times. She instead uses her "Wow! That's great!" sound file. * Playtime's jingle appears to be a version of the nursery rhyme, "A Tisket, A Tasket", which isn't very popular. ** The in-game version has it programmed so it switches between random pitches. * In previous versions, Playtime could enter rooms randomly. As of now, she will only enter a room if she sees you, not randomly. * Playtime's speed when chasing the player is higher than the player's running speed itself, yet she cannot be sent to detention by the Principal of the Thing for running in the halls if he is nearby. * Playtime is one of the two characters with an item. Another one is Baldi when the player answers a question wrong. * Playtime can enter Faculty Rooms without being sent to detention. Gallery Play time's page.png|Playtime's description in the Principal's Office. Rope.gif|The jump-rope. PlaytimeAnimated.gif|Playtime's sprite. (Animated) JumpRope None-sharedassets2.assets-59.png|Playtime frowning when the Safety Scissors are used to cut her rope and skip the mini-game. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students